Forgiven Past
by GucciHargitay
Summary: Lewis is in prison and Olivia is spiraling down. Will the one person that can help her be there? Or will it be too late? Ratings will change soon.
1. Chapter 1

Olivia trudged through her living room, ready to snap at the person knocking at her door. She looked through _the_ peep hole, but saw no one there. This immediately set alarms off for her. Ever since what happened with Lewis she had been on alert.

She opened the door and saw the flowers that found their way to doorstep. She looked around quickly to see if anyone was out there. She saw a small not on the flower and was curious to whatit said but still cautious.

Bending down slowly she picked up the small note and read it the small print.

When she finished, she dropped it and let out a small gasp.

 _Semper Fi Liv,_

 _El_

She shook her head _'It couldn't be him, could it?'_ She thought to herself. Just then she heard someone walking down the hall.

She quickly tried to get the flowers and get back in the house but it was too late. Her breath hitched when a pair of shoes stopped right in front of her. She kept looking down too scared to look up, until the unknown person said her name. Her head snapped up at the sound of his voice.

"El- Elliot?" was all she could get out at the moment. "Can I come in Liv?" Unable to say anything, she nodded her head and let him through, picking up the flowers and walking in behind him, closing the door.

Elliot waited for Olivia to tell him what to do because he didn't want to upset her anymore than he already did. She set the flowers down on the table and took a deep breath. Elliot rocked on his heels patiently.

What he did not expect was for Olivia run up to him and punch him squarely in the jaw.

He groaned and rubbed his cheek. "Damn it Liv." She chuckled and shook her hand, feeling the pain in her knuckles. "Well, you deserved it, you son of a bitch." He laughed. "Yeah I guess I did, but next time warn me, would you?" She walked into the kitchen to get an ice pack for his cheek and one for her hand.

She threw it and he barely caught it. "Sit down and we'll start talking. Do you want anything to drink?" She grabbing a bottle of water. "Yeah I'll take some water." She tossed him a bottle and sat on the other side of the couch away from him.

"You want to talk, so talk." She said simply, waiting for him to start. He sighed, trying to figure out when to begin. "First off, I wanna start off by saying I'm sorry." She didn't say anything but she just let him talk.

"I knew I should've contacted you when you called but that would've made it even harder." She looked at him curiously. "Made it harder to do what?" She asked softly.

He looked into her eyes and quietly said, "To say goodbye to you." She shook her head, as if she was trying to say something. He kept talking when she didn't speak. "I couldn't say goodbye to you. Not after everything we've been through. We were partners and best friends for 12 years Olivia. I couldn't say goodbye to that."

"But why didn't you answer my calls? Or my emails? I thought it was something I did to you." She whispered the last part.

"No Liv. It was never you. Kathy had made me choose between my job or Eli. I couldn't choose my job over my family again. I wanted to see him grow up. I didn't mean to hurt you Olivia."

"But you did hurt me Elliot. You were the longest relationship I've ever had with a man and you just left me without a word. How did you think that made me feel?" She asked a tear slipping down her cheek.

He moved closer to her and wiped her cheek. "Liv, baby, I'm so sorry for what I did and I'll make it up to you any way that I can."

"How can you do that if have to take care of Eli?" She asked. He was quiet for a moment before he spoke. "Eli isn't mines, Liv." He told her. "What? What do you mean he isn't yours?"

"When we're separated, Kathy slept with someone else and told me I was the father." Olivia took in all the info before she asked him another question.

"How did you find out?" She asked him. "The older Eli got, the less he started looking like me. So I got some swabs and ran our DNA together. When it didn't match, I confronted Kathy,ms he broke down saying the father of the baby couldn't provide and she knew I would take care of my kids."

"What did you do after that?" She asked, not believing Kathy could do something like that.

"Well first I asked for a divorce and I told her if she didn't agree, I'll take her to court and sue for full custody. She agreed and I left after telling her that I'll be back for my stuff." He explained to her.

"When did all happen Elliot?" She asked still processing everything. "It happened within the last couple months. The divorce was finalized this morning."

"Why did you come back then?" She asked gettin annoyed again. He looked at her dumbfounded for a moment. "What? Liv I missed you so much that's why." She scoffed at his response. "Yeah you'll miss me until you leave again." She mumbled.

"Is that what you think I'll do? Leave again?" He asked quietly. "Why wouldn't you? Everyone else has left me. Except Fin." She whispered. "I know Liv, but I'm here now and I'm gonna be here for you."

She smiled and pulled him in for a hug. "I know you will and grateful for that El." She pulled away. "And I'm grateful that you let me back into your life Liv." He smiled back at her. She leaned her head on his shoulder and he wrapped his arm around her.

After a few mintues of silence, Elliot asked the question that Olivia dreaded and made her blood run cold.

" _ **Are you gonna tell me what happened with Lewis."**_

* * *

Hey guys. I'm back! I'm writing this with a friend from the Mariska Hargitay/ SVU fandom. Follow here on Instagram mariska_hargitayy if you don't already. She's really sweet and awesome! REVIEW FOR A COOKIE! :))


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you guys so much for all the reviews and the follows! My friend and I are excited about this! You guys didn't like that cliffhanger, huh? Haha well just get right to it now.

"Are you gonna tell me what happened with Lewis?"

She sat up quickly and stared at him, mouth agape. "Why do you need to know? I'm sure you heard everything on the news," she said.

"Liv, I want to hear everything from you. I need to know what happened," he pleaded, the news always cut things out, he needed to know what she went through- how she went through it.

She shook her head and sighed. "I don't want to put those images in your head E, I don't even want them in minel. I'm protecting you from that, trust me on this," she told him.

"Liv, I need to know so I can help you. You don't have to do this alone baby. I want to be here for you. Please tell me."

Olivia stood and moved away then started to pace thinking it would calm her down. "I can't do this. Not now, I can't talk about him," she explained to him.

"Why not Liv? You can tell me anything." He went over to her and put his hands on her shoulders stilling her movements. He looked her deep in the eye making sure he had her full attention. "You can tell me, okay? I'm here for you, only you Olivia."

That did it. Olivia fell into Elliot, sobbing uncontrollably. He walked them over to the couch, sitting down and pulling her onto his lap so that she was comfortable. "Its gonna be okay honey. You're okay," he murmured into her ear. Ten minutes after crying, Olivia had quieted down and was calmer now.

"Are you sure do you want to hear everything?" she asked softly.

"Liv, I'll listen whatever you have to say, but I want you to tell me at your own pace," he told her.

She sat up, but stayed in his lap, and took a deep breath. "Lewis was in my apartment before I got home, I walked in and heard something; next thing I knew, I had a gun to my head. I was gonna pull out my gun, but I froze." She took another deep breath and continued with, "He smiled and said 'Welcome Home Detective Benson'. I thought I was gonna die as soon as the words left his mouth." Elliot grabbed her hand and squeezed it gently, letting her know that she was safe with him.

"We struggled for a while. I fought back, hard, but he overpowered me. Next thing I remember was waking up, tied to a chair. My body was in so much pain," she gritted out, her hands clenching as she recalled what happened and how she felt. He rubbed her back to calm her down the best he could without interrupting her. "He burnt me, everywhere. He made me drink alcohol the whole time. He beat me until I was unconscious," she whispered; her voice seemed to fade as she spoke.

"He drove to his lawyer's parents' house with her, I was in the trunk the entire time. They all had dinner and then he dropped the lawyer off at the train station. But then he went back. He killed the father at point blank, then he… He raped her mother and he made me watch. If I looked away, he would burn her with a cigarette." Olivia was a breathing deeply now. Every intake of air was almost a gasp.

"Liv, baby you have to calm down. Breathe sweetie." He rubbed her back in small circles, whispering comforting things.

After a while, she was able to get her breathing under control. "I don't remember much of anything after that because I passed out. But we drove to a hardware store, I think? He forced me drink more liquor and said we were going to find the place soon."

"What was the place he was talking about?" He asked her quietly, he didn't want to ask the wrong question and disturb her train of thought.

"He took me to an abandoned beach house. No one was around for miles," she whispered. "He took me in the house and threw me on the bed." She closed her eyes as she mentally remembered it, and physically told it. "I had to use the bathroom from all the liquor I drank. I couldn't get up by myself because I was cuffed so helped me and then he..." She was starting to panic, her body was tense, her breathing was quick. She had never told anyone what she was about to tell him and she had no idea how he was gonna react to it.

Elliot saw Olivia was having trouble breathing. "Liv, honey, are you okay?" When she didn't answer, he continued, "You don't have to continue."

But she shook her head. "I'm fine." She looked up at him making sure she had his full attention. "What I'm about to tell you, I haven't told anyone, ever. You can't get mad or do anything to Lewis. I need you to promise me this," she said seriously. Everyone knew how Elliot made a lot of his decisions out of anger.

He nodded. "Okay. You have my word that I won't do anything," he swore.

She took a deep breath and continued, "He put his.. Um-his fingers in me and moved them until he got a reaction from me," she choked out. Elliot untangled himself from her and started breathing heavily through his nose. He clenched and unclenched his fists, ready to punch something. "I'm gonna kill the son of a bitch," he growled.

Olivia put her hand on his arm, trying to calm him down. "Please don't do anything drastic El. I need you here with me, not in a prison cell," she said, her voice cracking slightly.

He calmed down when she saw her puffy eyes and tear streaks on her cheeks. "I'll be here for you baby I promise." He wiped her tears and kissed her forehead. "Do you want to finish?" He asked her, she nodded and laid her head on his chest.

"When he was done he pulled up my pants and put me back into the room, handcuffing to the metal framed bed. He left to get rid if the car and I tried to escape but failed. He caught me and we argued over his M.O. He claimed that I was going to experience everything that he had done to his other victims," she whispered.

He rubbed her hand with his thumb and asked softly, "Did he do any of those things to you Liv?" She shook her head no.

"He didn't have time because the maid and her daughter came in. He said he was gonna do something to the little girl, I had to do something." Elliot nodded knowing Olivia would do anything she could to stop a child from being hurt. "I don't know how, but I broke free. I used the metal bar from the bed and hit him with it. He was unconscious so I cuffed him to the bed and told the maid to leave or the police will take her daughter, she was illegal.

"After she left, I started looking at all of my injuries. Then I began taunting him, using you as my weapon, telling him all the things you would do to him if you found me. He didn't care though. He said I was wondering what I was going to do to him. And I put that gun to his head, I told knew what I wanted; him dead. But I couldn't do it," she whispered, her lip quivering in mostly anger at herself for not pulling the trigger. "Then he said I don't have the balls to shoot him, and something happened- and I just snapped," she said breathlessly while shaking her head. "But he was right, I couldn't shoot him. So I traded the gun from the metal bar and I beat him with it. Over and over and over again," her words were sharp, venom laced with them. "There was so much blood. I heard everything breaking, snapping. I thought he was dead."

As soon as the last word left her mouth, she was practically sobbing in his arms. "He can't hurt you anymore Livvy. You're safe and I'm here now." He stroked her hair and rubbed her back soothingly, letting her know that everything was okay.

Half an hour later, she had cried herself to sleep. He knew she wasn't going to be comfortable in the position that she was in so he stood from the sofa, with her in his arms. He was a little surprised at how light she felt. He carried her to her bed, tucking her in and giving her a soft kiss on the forehead.

He was about to leave when he felt Olivia grab his hand. "Stay with me?" She mumbled, her voice sounds deeper, probably due to all of her crying.

He squeezed her hand back telling her okay, then kicked off his shoes and slid off his shirt. He got into her bed slowly giving her time to change her mind. But he was reassured when she immediately curled into his side. He heard her mumble something into his the skin of his chest, but he could make sense of what it was "Repeat that Liv?" He asked quietly.

She whispered, "Love you El."

He smiled softly and kissed her forehead again. "Love you too sweetheart." With that, he fell asleep hoping to get her back to the woman he loves.

Hey that's the end of chapter two! Remember to read and review for a cookie! Love you guys.

TBH our beta reader is amazing ;) -lillybug991-


End file.
